


If I Wanted To Live, I wouldn’t Have Signed The Contract

by Dr1f7w00d



Series: You're a fool, I'm a tool [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: It’s been a minute, I’m back, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr1f7w00d/pseuds/Dr1f7w00d
Summary: The nurses would come collect them again soon. They would bring them to needles and knives and they’d be poked and prodded like lab rats. But they were lab rats. They were experiments. Test subjects. They were the poor, the sick, and the people who couldn’t afford to say no to free food and housing. That’s what Live Well Co. does to people. The company offers necessities as long as people cooperate in there projects to engineer the perfect human, one that didn’t need to eat, sleep, or use up resources.





	If I Wanted To Live, I wouldn’t Have Signed The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK. I know it’s been a while but between school and personal stuff, I didn’t have time to work on this. I have multiple stories planned out, And have a lot of time to work on this now. Expect more updates!

_ A look into Julius and Martin's past. _

  
  


The nurses would come collect them again soon. They would bring them to needles and knives and they’d be poked and prodded like lab rats. But they were lab rats. They were experiments. Test subjects. They were the poor, the sick, and the people who couldn’t afford to say no to free food and housing. That’s what Live Well Co. does to people. The company offers necessities as long as people cooperate in there projects to engineer the perfect human, one that didn’t need to eat, sleep, or use up resources.

 

Julius was one of these people, and he regrets ever saying yes. One decision, and his entire future was stolen from him. He was a slave to this business, and he would be cut open and sewn up and pumped full of chemicals all because he said yes to something he didn’t understand. He isn’t sure how long he’s been in this facility, the days blur, but he’s been long enough to know the routine by heart. The day starts with the nurses, robots made to look human, that would take them to a room for brief mental tests. Then they would be carted to a room to get the next dose of  _ whatever substance they chose that day. _ Then they would see if the substance worked by  _ cutting into the subjects. _ If it worked, (it never did) the would supposedly be taken away somewhere else to be  _ observed.  _ They’d eat, be taken to a common area, and then to their rooms to sleep.

 

Julius had been here a while, longer than most, and if the other subjects kept dropping like flies soon he’d be here the longest. He was one of the first subjects tested each day and it was now his turn. He’d taken a liking to one nurse in particular, Martin, because he always seemed like he hated what he was doing. Martin was a machine, though, and Julius knew he couldn’t feel anything real. He was plastic and metal, and he wasn’t actually friendly, he was just programmed that way. He wasn’t actually expressing disdain for his job, he just had a distasteful expression. 

 

Martin was still his favorite, though. He wasn’t much different from the others, but he still seemed interesting. All the androids were intentionally made to look perfectly human, and most subjects think they are, but occasionally when someone acts out the nurses take them down with a little too much  _ force,  _ detain them a little too  _ quickly. _

 

“Subject 17, it’s your turn.”

 

The nurses always stayed present in all the tests. As a human doctor asked Julius questions, Martin and another nurse, Amelia, stood by the door. The looked so normal, they had freckles and blemishes and they wore plain gray uniforms with white name tags. But they stood so  _ still.  _ They almost loomed behind the doctor, as they did every day. Julius answered the questions, solved the puzzles, and did the comprehensive test. 

 

At some point, Martin left the room. He came back with a standard operating table. He helped Julius lay down on the table and began to strap him down. The straps were tight, they had to be in case something went wrong. Or Live Well succeeded. Either way, the restraints held Julius down. 

 

“The injection today is new, and it may induce paralysis. Other subjects have experienced pain before going into a light coma that all have woken up from. You will be taken to your sleeping quarters and then return for review up awakening.” The doctors never said a word. They made the cuts, administered the drugs, forced wounds to heal, but never gave explanations. That was left to the machines.

 

“Will I be cut into when I’m asleep?”

 

“No.”

 

Julius didn’t have a choice one way or the other, but it’s nice to know. He had reached the point that small wounds healed faster, he could solve a puzzle a little quicker, which was progress but nothing major. The doctors that reviewed him and discovered this had been ecstatic and said this was a breakthrough and that he would be the first of many superior humans. 

 

A wheel squeaked as he was rolled to the surgical room.  

 

“I believe Martin explained today’s procedures to you. If you do not go into a coma you will be immediately taken to review and observation.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Are you ready to begin?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The needle hurt. It was followed by two more. Julius had no idea what they did, but eventually if Live Well could make him strong, they’d make everyone strong. 

 

The restraints held as he fought to move his arms and legs. 

 

The involuntary movements of his body rocked the table. It hurt so much, more than anything before. When the doctors said  _ new, _ they meant it. The bright lights of the room and Martin’s stoic face were the last things he saw before everything went black.

 

Then he woke up.

 

Still on the table, in agonizing pain, with no one around. Not even a nurse.

 

“-at do you mean he’s awake?”

 

“Patient 17 has shown signs of being enhanced, sir, but nothing like this.”

 

“Take him to observation, and don’t let him out of your sight.”

 

Cold, the metal he lay on was cold. That’s what he noticed first. Then, he was sitting up, then pushed back down, then wheeled to a different room. And it was so bright. The room was nearly glowing and he was cold. Everything hurt. He could feel every muscle ache, could practically feel his blood flow with each racing pulse of his heart. 

 

“Sir, he’s awake but not responding.”

 

“Move him to a cell, let him come out of his disassociation on his own.”

 

“But sir, he could cause harm to himself if left alone.”

 

“Send a nurse in to watch him but under no circumstances is he to be harmed”

 

Julius was in a different room. Not his own, but built the same. Bed bolted down, worn mattress, with scratchy sheets. Except the wall with the door was glass, not metal bars. He could poke his fingers out the little holes if he wanted. But the nurses probably wouldn’t like that, just like how they hated when he grabbed the bars. He wasn’t alone, either, with nurse Martin standing attentively at the cell door. He tried to sit up, maybe say hello, but his head was so foggy. His muddled mind couldn’t process what to do, and he only lifted a hand and uttered gibberish. 

 

“You will feel better after some rest. Go back to sleep.”

 

Without complaint, Julius closed his eyes and was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn’t my favorite and it was rushed. I actually finished it back in February but forgot about it. Anyway I wanted to show that Julius was disassociating from his surroundings through the tests, and that he just drifts through them rather than participates. He’s been through a lot. Also, explains a little about how Julius and Martin know each other.
> 
> https://jaykittykat.tumblr.com/


End file.
